


Mirror Of Erised

by kiwiking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Related, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiking/pseuds/kiwiking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thought he would see himself and Lily inthe mirror of erised，but when he stood in front of the mirror，all he saw was the Potters family，James，Lily，Harry together，happy.Until then he realized what his deepest desire truly was.<br/>西弗勒斯以为他会在厄里斯魔镜里看到他自己和莉莉，但当他站在这镜子面前，他看见的却是波特一家，詹姆斯，莉莉，哈利，幸福地在一起。他终于明白他最深切的渴望是什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> it's written in Chinese~

圣诞节是西弗勒斯斯内普最不喜欢的节日。事实上他讨厌任何节日，不仅因为节日里他不得不顶替那些回家过节的老师夜巡，扣去那些精力旺盛的孩子的学院分（或许除了斯莱特林的，他还是很享受这份难得乐趣），也因为他讨厌节日里欢乐的气氛。

宴会上邓布利多倒是很能活跃气氛，他像个孩子一样咯咯笑着，头上居然带着一顶装饰着鲜花——鲜花！——的女巫帽。如果能让奇洛早点滚蛋，他想，我就戴上隆巴顿夫人那顶座山雕的帽子出现在所有格兰芬多面前。他慢慢切开盘子里的火鸡，为自己拿了杯威士忌，盼望着宴会能够早点结束，好能在夜巡之前回他的地窖享受一小会他难得的假日。

他看着波特和那韦斯莱男孩离开桌子，计划着去打雪仗，波特手里还攥着一袋可笑的闪光气球，韦斯莱抱怨着布丁消失的太快了。他起身准备回地窖，可是——

“西弗勒斯？”

他在心里叹了口气。是的，邓布利多不会放过他，即使是圣诞节。他别无选择，在邓布利多目光的示意下，跟着还带着那顶女巫帽的老巫师穿过整个走廊走向校长办公室，一路上瞪退了几个朝他们笑的白痴赫奇帕奇。

“比比多味豆。”邓布利多说。

“我记得你最讨厌这个？”西弗勒斯戏谑地瞟了一眼老巫师，后者微微笑着坐在软和的扶手椅里，这才摘下帽子，指尖相触，蓝色的眼睛弯成月牙，笑眯眯地看着他。

“啊，不西弗勒斯，我只是心存余悸，但正确的做法是对它保持信任。”

西弗勒斯不知道老巫师指的是不是单纯的豆子。

“好了，西弗勒斯，尽管我希望你有一个快乐而悠闲的圣诞节，但是我不得不给你布置一些小小的任务，我假设你是愿意接受的？”

别客气。他哼出声来。“我不愿意。事实上我更愿意安安静静呆在我自己的地窖，享受批改那些语句不通的一年级论文的乐趣。”

“我很高兴你和我一样看得到培养年轻巫师的乐趣和意义，西弗勒斯，可是你最近似乎忽视了我们那位年长的。”邓布利多的语气依然是轻松甚至和蔼的，目光却像X光一样打在自己身上。

西弗勒斯没说话，只是慢慢抱起手肘冷冷地看着他。“我按照你的吩咐去做，邓布利多，”他缓缓地开口了，“不暴露自己的身份，不让他察觉。如果你想同时得到信息和保守秘密，我建议你去找一个靠得住的幽灵。”他讥笑着又加了一句，“他们会认为为校长服务是无上的光荣的。”

校长没有在意他的无力，只是摊了摊手，“我肯定你会比任何一个幽灵都竭尽全力，西弗勒斯。”

他怒视这老巫师。每一次，每一次都是这样，都是这样不咸不淡地暗示或明说地提起她。他的死穴，他的心结，也是他使得邓布利多完全信任他的原因。是的，他会竭尽全力，因为他已经亲口许诺，什么都行，所有他能给的都可以作为筹码，作为偿还。

邓布利多满意地微笑了一下，语气中却带着同情的哀伤。“我昨天看到奇洛在禁书区。他说是在为七年级的黑魔法防御术课查找资料，可平斯夫人告诉我他翻看的都是神奇生物方面的书。”

他眨了眨眼，站了起来，“我会留心。”

邓布利多简单点点头，允许了他的告辞。“圣诞快乐，西弗勒斯。”

老混蛋。走出门口，他不出声地骂了一句。

 

他花了一下午和一个傍晚来批改那些让他头痛不已的作业，既然夜里他需要去巡逻，那么他就只好抓紧白天这点时间来完成他的工作。不管怎么说，他是个教授。

他给波特的论文上用红色羽毛笔草草批了个“D”，并且评价他的脑子“像研成粉末的狮子鱼脊椎骨一样琐碎”。这并不过分，因为波特交上来的魔药色差真的是由于这种粉末的量不足引起的，不过他不指望波特意识到这一点。而韦斯莱的论文让他几乎打不出分来，那男孩只是把教材上那一章的内容抄了一遍，最后一小段才是自己的总结和体悟——等等——他翻出格兰杰的论文，迅速浏览，嘴角勾勒出一个可以觉察的弧度，然后在两个人的论文上都批了个“D”，还把那段雷同的部分圈了起来，相信格兰杰会明白他的用意的。

一年级，二年级，三年级……等到他终于从羊皮纸里抬起头的时候，才发现自己有多饿，但是——很不幸，夜巡的时间到了，他一边披上斗篷，一边想着也许可以顺路到厨房去拿点点心。

出门他遇见了费尔奇，碍于他刚给自己包扎过腿伤，他生硬地开口道：“晚上好，费尔奇先生。”

“晚上好斯内普教授，”费尔奇微微哮喘地答道，“今晚是您巡逻吗？”

“是的。”西弗勒斯突然想到了什么，“最近城堡里似乎有很多…怪事，费尔奇先生，我希望您有什么情况立即向我汇报。这也是校长的意思。”

“好的斯内普教授，”费尔奇回答说，“校长早就该允许我们整治一下校风了，这帮该死的小鬼成天的捣乱，应该用手铐把他们铐在我办公室的天花板上……”

费尔奇嘟嘟哝哝地远走了，斯内普摇了摇头，向图书馆方向走去。他只是在五楼周围绕着，并不想真正去那里，毕竟如果和奇洛撞面，他就暴露了。而他不想这么早就撕破，挑明立场之前还有许多东西值得挖掘。

他几乎可以说是惬意地沿着走廊漫步。施了温暖咒的毛皮斗篷抵挡了12月的严寒。霍格沃茨城堡在几十年里几乎没什么改变，依然破旧，依然熟悉，依然……亲切。一片黑暗中，他甚至可以假装这还是那条走廊，迎面走来的是那个红色头发、碧绿眼睛的女孩，微微嗔怪地对他说，“哦西弗，这么晚了还出来找我，你就不怕费尔奇抓到你吗？还穿这么少！”

咧个苦笑给自己，他已经习惯了想起莉莉时心中的钝痛，时间还是可以把尖利的伤打磨平缓的。如果那男孩能像你……他不无苦涩地想，可惜，他连狼毒乌头和舟形乌头都分不清，而这是她在一年级之前就问过自己的。

 

一声尖利的叫喊打断了他的思绪，西弗勒斯迅速向声音的方向跑去。是图书馆。他想着，发生什么事了？是奇洛吗？还是只是一个偷偷溜出来的学生？

“斯内普教授！”费尔奇的声音从身后赶来。“你说过有情况就立刻通知您，有学生在禁书区！你看！”他呼哧带喘地把一盏打破了的手灯举给他看。

“禁书区？”西弗勒斯无意识地重复了一句，加快脚步向那里走去。心中的不安愈发强烈。是奇洛，一定是。这是个机会，绝好的机会，一定要——“那么他不可能走远，我们一定能抓到他们。”

他沿着走廊快速地走着，几乎是掠过一幅幅画像，一道道门——等等，那道门——？一阵胜利的喜悦席卷过他，奇洛是个傻瓜，一定是他愚蠢的头巾碰到了门。

他不想让费尔奇参与进来，于是陪他走完这条走廊他便说道，“我去另一头找，费尔奇先生，这样会快一点。”

他迅速返回那扇门前，没忘记一个幻身咒和消音咒。他打开了门。

波特。

失望混杂着愤怒，这小子就他妈的不知道安分点吗？他不知道有无数的人想要害死他，在他出生之前就想，一直到现在都没放弃吗？他不知道邓布利多和自己正在处心积虑地、拼了命地保护着他吗？他还在那里傻傻地站着，看着镜子里的自己，也许是在沾沾自喜地打量着那道该死的伤疤，却没有意识到如果这里站的是奇洛，很可能一个咒语就让莉莉的牺牲白白作废吗？

魔杖一挥解除了消音咒，他张开嘴巴刚要咆哮——

“妈妈？爸爸？”

他僵住了。忽然间他意识到了面前的镜子是什么。

面前的男孩如饥似渴地盯着镜子，西弗勒斯知道他看到的是莉莉和詹姆。尖锐的痛苦再一次擭住他，他没拿魔杖的手按住胸口，身体在巨大的痛苦中佝偻，仿佛被无形的压力压弯。他控制不住地颤抖着嘴唇，无声的，不由自主地嗫嚅——

“……对不起……”

如果不是他的无知的高傲，他不会失去他唯一的温暖。

如果不是他的野心，他不会踏出错误的脚步，和她越分越远。

如果不是他的贪慕虚荣，他不会害死了他最想保护和赢回的人。

而如果没有他，这个男孩本应该有完整的家庭，而不是只能在这里看到他父母的虚像的！

他一动也不敢动，就那么看着哈利慢慢地把手和头都按在镜子上，几乎想把自己按到镜子里去。他不想看，每看一眼，他的愧疚和自责就增加一倍。强烈的痛苦压榨蹂躏着他的五脏六腑，攥着魔杖的手指几乎要掐进掌心。，想走开，想离开这间让他窒息的屋子，可他一点力气都没有，甚至没有能力移开目光。

不知过了多久，西弗勒斯听到波特低声对着镜子说，“我会再回来的。”波特消失在了隐形衣下——那件曾经隐没了老波特和布莱克的隐形衣——向门口走去。他连忙无声地闪到一边，门微微张开了又合上，留下他一个人在这间教室里，和厄里斯魔镜。

邓布利多开学前就把这镜子搬到学校里来了，他见过一眼，但不知道校长把它放到了哪里。邓布利多也不打算告诉他。不过那老头儿问过自己要不要去照照镜子，而自己的拳头差一厘米就砸到他的弯鼻子上了。

他知道自己会看到什么。

也许他并不知道。

但实际上，他是不敢知道。

而现在只要他向前跨出一步，跨到镜子面前，就可以知道。

如果是十二年前，西弗勒斯可以肯定他看到的是莉莉选择了他，他们在一起。

可是现在……

他慢慢地，慢慢地站到镜子面前，张开眼睛。

莉莉。

莉莉抱着幼年的哈利，逗着他笑，詹姆波特搂着她。

手按向冰冷的镜子，像哈利之前那样，西弗勒斯慢慢跪了下来，泪水顺着长长的鹰钩鼻流淌。他不在乎费尔奇有可能突然闯进来，不在乎可能有幽灵路过。西弗勒斯放任自己哭泣着，泪水模糊了镜子中的人影。

现在，他最大的愿望只是她能平安喜乐，不管她是否选择了他。

 

熹微的晨光透进了窗子，天亮了。

穿着晨衣正在用手指清理眼屎的阿不思邓布利多发现一只猫头鹰正在拍打他的窗户，他把它放了进来，取下猫头鹰脚上的便笺。

“波特昨晚发现了镜子。SS。”


End file.
